Sky's First Star
by faith.faith
Summary: When you see the very first star you see at night, make a wish. It's more likely Cupid's form now because people are skeptical." She wished nothing except to see his First love so she wishes on the first star. There's no harm in trying, right? SasuxSaku
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters in Naruto. This is 100% fanmade.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was sunny outside and she can feel the beams of sunrays in her face as she looked outside on a cirrocumulus-patterned sky above as her teacher keeps on repeating "For instance. . ." in her every sentence. "The math teacher for the fifth grade is waaaay better than our stinking teacher for fourth grade," she always thought.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. May I excuse Haruno-san for the campaign of the Student Body Council?" a red-haired girl peered at the door of their classroom distracting every bored student in the class.

"Ah...Yes, you certainly may. Haruno Sakura, you are excused for today's classes. Just ask your classmates about the assignment later," said the teacher which she preferred to call "Ms. For Instance."

"Yeah. Just ask us about the ten-paged homework she'll give us later," a brunette girl with buns told her in a hushed tone so that Ms. For Instance won't hear.

"Ha, ha. You sure are something, Ten-chan," Haruno replied with a smile and a low tone voice as well.

The pink-haired, green-eyed girl in a ribboned headband headed towards the door and met her party list members.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, give your best in campaigning today. OK?" a lady in the age of 16 told her. She was the running vice president in their party and she kinda liked little Sakura-chan a lot. Sakura wondered why the lady liked her so much. Maybe because of her second year high school sister, Sachiko, who brought home all the medals a student can ever achieve in his/her life.

In her life, that's one of her insecurities. She tries her best to resist it but every person she meets around the campus compares her with her sister. We can assume that Sakura-chan is sensible, but unlike her sister, she doesn't mind to bring all the medals at home. Still, her classmates can conclude she is, indeed intelligent, smart, witty and wise, whatever you call it. But to the upper classes who do not know her well, they'd think that she's a norm and her sis is a royalty.

"Sakura-chan, let's go," the same girl said as she was awoken to her mind which was wandering long enough.

"Hai," she said with her sweet voice and tried to give out a smile.

They walked toward the corridor and stopped in front of the first classroom next to hers.

Tayuya, the red-haired lady who asked her teacher to excuse her, was now heading towards the classroom door they halted in and about to ask the teacher again to excuse another student.

"But who?" she thought.

"Goodmorning Kakashi-senpai, can I ask you to excuse Uchiha-kun for the campaign today?"

_Uchiha-kun? It might be Uchiha Sasuke, the famous fifth grader. Oh yes, who wouldn't know the guy who won the title Mr. United Nations in their school by dancing with only his shorts and a tie on. _

_He sure has guts._

The title Mr. UN surrounded to his name plus he has an older brother who was technically hot, for all the girls care. But Sakura-chan doesn't know him by face, only through rumors.

She peered at the grilled window in front of her and is looking for the Uchiha-kun Tayuya is excusing..._Ah, there he is._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

End of the first chapter. I know it's not anything significant. Just the intros. Haha. I'd update ASAP since it's summer! Reviews please. (:


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the series. XD

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The bright sun warming every person in the classroom was as fierce as usual. Its rays reflected to a small but tall for his age guy who just stood up after his name, probably, was called. He was a raven-haired and deep dark-eyed who probably is on the age of 10-11.

_My eyes must be seeing double._ Sakura-chan thought and started to rub her eyes. It was the first time he saw someone reflected by the sunrays for the first time.

She brought herself back to pieces and casted out a weak smile and shook her head.

Yet before she can catch a second glimpse of this Mr. UN who won because he just wore boxers, a tall guy of 16 approached the party with a smile casting from ear to ear.

He is raven-haired just like Mr. UN only with longer hair and has deep dark eyes like him, and wait, he DOES look like him.

"Hey, Uchiha!" said another guy from the party list.

_Did he just say __**UCHIHA**__? But I thought the other guy over there __**is**__ Uchiha?_

"Hey, Deidara," he casted a weak smile.

"Hey, bro!" he said again as Mr. UN approached.

"Ohayou, Onii-san," replied Mr. UN-who-just-wore-boxers-to-win.

_Oh, does that make perfect sense. _She laughed secretly but Tayuya noticed it.

"What's so funny, dear?" she asked with a grinning face.

"Oh, lie, betsuni"

_Yeah right, no, nothing. When it's obvious there IS something._

The members of the said "Power" party list headed towards their base and planned the campaign.

_He is kinda cute. And he's a senior. Come to think of it, he's 4__th__ year and I'm 4__th__ grade. Don't you think it's destiny?_

SAY WHAT?!?!

_And what was I thinking?_

Tayuya and the others discussed the plans and platforms for the campaign.

"We ought to win this," Deidara said.

_He's so cute, isn't he?_

But Sakura-chan can't keep her eyes off Uchiha-older. He is a senior, and she wonders what his name is.

"Hey, stop drooling at my brother," an about to mature guy's voice said.

Sakura looked toward the direction of the voice and found Mr. UN-who-won-because-he-wore-boxers who's glaring at her obviously knowing what she's doing for the whole meeting.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I'm used to girls who do that."

"SAY WHAT?!"

_How can he say that? He's just so mean. He pretends to know me! Who the hell does he think he is?!_

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and I'm his younger brother. And to say this straight, I don't like you for my brother," he said and smirked.

"Brother?"

"Right, Uchiha Itachi, my brother. The one you're drooling over for the past half hour."

_Oh great. He fell for the trick. Now I know his brother's name. Who's used to playing dumb now? Ha, ha..._

"You are his brother? "

"Ya think!"

_Baka. I knew that half an hour ago._

"Well, it's not my fault when God blessed people with cuteness, you're brother got it all and all that's left for you are remains."

_Whew, pretty harsh, but he was rude._

He smirked. "I'm gonna tell him."

_Oh sh... Don't you dare boxers, don't you dare! _

"Go ahead as if it's true. No one will believe you."

"No one? We'll see about that."

He smirked and headed towards the direction and whispered for something on his ear.

_Oh sweet lemons, he spilled the beans! That boxers!! I hate him forever!!!_

Sakura didn't have the guts to look and check out what the boxers told his gorgeous brother. Instead, she went outside after hearing Tayuya say the word "break".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_In the cafeteria..._

"Ne, ne, you and the Uchihas are on the same party?!" asked a blonde haired girl named Yamanaka Ino shaking Sakura-chan as she felt as embarrassed as she walked out of their base for the break.

"Fortunately, I am with Itachi-senpai, but with that stupid grouch Uchiha Sasuke, I am in disgrace!!!"

"What happened?" The pale white-eyed girl named Hyuuga Hinata asked.

"As we all know, Itachi-senpai is hot," she began her story-telling.

Hinata and Ino nodded in agreement.

"And I adore him."

Nods.

"And his brother is a total misfortune!"

She was expecting another round of nods from the two of them but Yamanaka quickly exclaimed, "JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?! He's the hottest guy in school!"

"Not because he danced in front with only boxers and a tie meant he is the hottest!"

No audible sound from the two. Only faces that say "Oh you are such a pity, Sakura-chan".

"Wait, Hinata-chan, don't tell me you agree?!"

Hinata blushed.

_OMG. WHY?!_

And it's like Sakura-chan vs. the girls in school.

_How can people endure a person just like him?!_

"Ne, Haruno, they are looking for you there. Don't you know any better?" a raven-haired guy on her back said.

_Sweet lemons. Now I'll be stuck with him for this campaigning...and Itachi-senpai knows my secret! Lucky me!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

End of the second chapter! Sorry it's still not long enough. It's my birthday tomorrow and I needa hurry. Gomenasai, minna! I'll update again ASAP. ^-^ Reviews, ne?


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **100% fan made. I do not own any of these characters. (:

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_This is as good as it's gonna get._

"We're off to the first spot for campaigning," said Deidara, the running president in their party.

"Ganbatte, minna! Let's do our best today," Tayuya added.

_I'm gonna need the luck._ Sakura thought.

The party walked out from the base to the elementary building. The first class to be campaigned for is the 1B of the elementary level.

_I may be popular in the upper classes because of Sachiko, my genius ever sis, but nobody knows me here. :x_

She was looking for someone to focus her eye on, apparently Itachi, but she saw someone else.

"Onii-chaaaan!" said a raven-haired girl with dark eyes approaching someone near her.

_I've had enough raven-haired, dark-eyed people._

To her surprise, the little girl hugged someone, someone behind her.

_O...on-ii...onii-chan? This girl is their sister?!_

"Hey my little princess. What's up?" Uchiha Sasuke asked with a smiling face, the first time Sakura ever saw him smile with pure happiness and good intentions.

_Ne, that's just because a smirk doesn't count as a smile!_

Whatever, Sakura.

"We played tag and hide and seek today, Onii-chan, and I saw a pretty lady just now!"

"Oh, who is?"

"Her!" she pointed suddenly to the pink-haired, green-eyed girl who was listening and was on a sudden shock of what Uchiha-little-sister-version said.

_M..me? Pretty? Aww... this girl is sweet. I hope only Uchiha Sasuke is mean and rude in their family._

"Do you need specs now, Nee-chan?" said Uchiha Sasuke trying to hold his laugh.

"Maybe YOU need specs, Onii-chan!" argued the little girl.

_Right on, Uchiha-little-sister-version!_

Sasuke just smirked and looked at Sakura who apparently heard everything.

"...So, good-for-nothing girl, are you flattered?"

Shocked, she answered, "Many people tell those kind of stuff to me! And I'm not good-for-nothing!"

"Oh, really?"

Sasuke looked to the right, and to the left, in front and on his back and he saw Itachi standing and holding their platforms.

"Ne, Onii-san!"

His attention was caught by Sasuke.

"What?"

"Do you think this GIRL is PRETTY?" he pin-pointed Sakura who was now trying to hide her face and the blush on her cheeks.

. . .

_Cold moments. I wish the earth will just eat me away._

...

..

.

"Of course," Itachi looked at the now ultimately blushing pink-haired, green-eyed girl.

...and he smiled.

_Oh...my...God! What the hell just happened? I feel like I'm in cloud nine...no, I feel like I'm in heaven._

"What the hell did they eat just now?" he asked himself and he looked at Sakura with his eyes of disappointment but still fierce.

Sakura, in return, was looking at him as well and she stuck out her tongue as if saying, "Boo, who's good-for-nothing now?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Campaign Time!!!

"Ohayou, minna. I'm Uchiha Itachi running for secretary this school year.

So, what does a secretary do?

Blah blah blah

...."

Itachi was giving off information about him and about his position but Sakura's mind wandered off...again, like the usual.

_If he said I'm pretty even after the incident that occurred earlier...even if that sneaky-raven-noser told him that I like him and some other mean stuff, probably, like drooling over him on purpose and the likes...then...maybe, just maybe..._

...he likes you too?

_Urgh! STFU Narrator, you're just here to narrate! Stay out of my business._

I also make the story.

_Whatever! Just psshh and don't steal away my thunder!_

_Does he like me? I mean, is there a possibility? I'm just a nine-year old fourth grader who knows nothing about love but is it possible that he could teach me...teach me how to fall in love?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back to reality, the major running candidates, including Itachi, have finished introducing and campaigning and all that's left are the minor ones, who will run as representatives for their level, that which includes Mr. UN-who-won-because-he-just-wore-boxers and Ms. Good-for-nothing.

"...And for our fifth grade representative, Mr. Uchiha Sasuke from class 5B!" Tayuya said with appealing eyes to encourage the almost bored students.

Uchiha smirked just like what he usually does and threw his jacket aiming at Sakura's face but it went straight to her shoulders instead.

"Well, uh... I'm Uchiha Sasuke from class 5B, and I'm running for the fifth-grade representative slot. So, uh, just vote me...'coz I'm the maaan!"

_What's with his intonation of man for? Urgh, his jacket smells like sweat._

But his jacket smelled just fine with not enough fragrance but not on the level of the stinky group, it smelled like the fragrance of the morning breeze and...

_Ne, narrator, are you in love with him? Why are you saying that for?_

....

The audience clapped at Sasuke with cheering voices. The girls, even though they are just ages 6-7 shouted "We love you, Uchiha-senpai".

"That's my brother!" Uchiha-little-sister-version proudly said with might.

Uchiha Sasuke winked and exited the front space of the class that was meant to be a stage.

"Next is Haruno Sakura from class 4A," Tayuya said with a happy face, as usual.

"Ohayou, minna. I'm Haruno Sakura from class 4A, please vote me for the fourth grade representative slot for this year because as young as I am, I want to help the students in this loving school of ours so that we'll have more fun and enjoyment this year..."

The students clapped, some understood, some was lost, and the others got down their energy.

"Ne, she's intelligent as well," Uchiha-little-sister-version whispered to the person next to her who seemed to be her best friend.

The girl she whispered to nodded.

The moment Sakura had finished introducing herself and she smiled at the crowd of growing toddlers, a little girl from the background shouted,

"Sakura-chenpai, you and Sasuke-chenpai look good together. You're like a match made from heaven."

_ME AND HIM?! WHERE DO THESE KIDS LEARN THOSE KIND OF STUFF?!_

Sasuke smirked unexpectedly and Itachi smiled a little but Sakura perceived his smile as something not on his will, y'know, as if he was forced to do that.

_Was he hurt?_

Now, young Sakura thinks Itachi likes him. Does or doesn't he?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that night, Sakura was alone in the room she shared with her elder sister, Sachiko. She did her usual stuff before going to bed.

_August 1, 2004_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I was excused for our Math class till the last period because of the Student Body Council's campaign for the running candidates. I am on the Power party list with Deidara-senpai, Tayuya-senpai and I met someone special today. He is a senior from class 4B named Uchiha Itachi. He has a younger brother (Uchiha Sasuke from 5B, also a candidate) and a younger sister (girl from 1B, I don't know her name yet). His sister told me I was pretty and his brother asked him for confirmation. And guess what? He said yes. I am head over heels._

_I must admit that I am just a child who knew nothing about love. But just like what I see in the tellies, love does not limit people, especially kids. So I am asking myself the question if I am in love. However, I may have second thoughts for I only felt these what they call butterflies today, and I hope, as I wake up tomorrow, I will still feel them._

_Am I in love? I need a sign._

_Truly yours,_

_Sakura-chan~_

She shut off her night lamp and decided to dream away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

OK so it's longer this time but not as long as the others. Ha, ha. I'm watching piano stuff on youtube and I kinda feel sleepy now so err… Anyway, leave reviews! I'll update ASAP, don't worry.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **(I have to keep doing this, don't I? (: ) I don't own any of the characters in Naruto~

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was still dark and the dawn is yet to break. She checked her alarm clock and it was 5:03 am, it was typical for her to wake up right before her mom goes in to wake her at 5:30 every weekdays.

_I had a dream…a vicious one._

She opened the lights and stared at the Casio keyboard she never dared to play before, she doesn't know how, that's why.

_Why of all dreams…that?_

Again, she checked the time, it was 5:07.

_I wasted 4 minutes of my life thinking about that dream. What was that about? I can barely even remember._

Trying her best to get over the "dream" she had, the pink-haired emerald-eyed girl rubbed her eyes and shook her head then shouted "Fighting!"

And why she did that, nobody knew, it had become her habit for a little while now.

She opened a book and read it. What kind of book you might ask? Since she neither care about school and grades and is delighted knowing the fact that she passed (she never had a grade lower than A- though), so it was a shoujo manga, she's very fond of them. She never knew why but if old wives believe that an apple a day keeps the doctor away, she'd rather believe that a chapter a day does the trick.

Minutes passed, it was 5:15.

**.**

**.**

**.**

And 10 more minutes passed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

And the final 5 minutes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

5:30 flat, _knock knock_

Someone knocked at her and her sister's room; she wouldn't wonder who it was even if she was just awoken by now. She stood up and walked through the door, and as expected it was their mother, about to wake up the two of them.

"Onee-chan still is not up," the pink-haired green-eyed girl told her middle-aged mother who seemed infuriated with what she said.

_But that is the truth, it couldn't be helped. _She sighed and showed a gesture of "excuse me" and went downstairs leaving her mother and sister behind.

She went straight to the kitchen and saw the breakfast prepared for them on the table, it was the usual servings –oatmeal, fresh milk, sunny-side up eggs, bread and cheese, fried rice and hotdogs. She can even guess what their packed lunch is—rice, bacon, orange juice and banana. It was the usual for each and everyday of her life.

She took a look around her; she was still alone in the ground floor where the receiving area, kitchen, dining room and bathroom are located. She looked around and she noticed the plain paint of the walls, _why are they all in plain, lifeless colors? _ She thought as she continued to stare at them.

_I guess my life's like that, plain and lifeless._

Hearing the two descriptive words, she remembered the happenings from yesterday. There were two words stuck in her mind that can battle the two adjectives to describe her life.

It was…

…"**In love"**.

Right, being in love was the solution to her plain and lifeless, if not boring, life. And she was glad there was someone who attracted her for the time matter of growing up, thanks to the raven-haired, onyx-eyed man he met yesterday, Uchiha ITACHI.

And finally, the two women went downstairs, her sister looking ragged as usual because of studying (if she remembered it right, Sachiko slept at 3am) and her mother behind Sachiko kept nagging her as they went down.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The bell rang and classes are about to start. Sakura stared out the sky like what she usually does; the clouds were stratus this time.

She was sitting for 10minutes already in her seat even before classes start, her classmates and friends were greeting her and all she sent back was a weak smile and continued on day dreaming.

The teacher finally entered for their first period, it was Kakashi-sensei, the gray-haired man who likes to wear masks and patches for some reason nobody knew.

_This was unusual_, everybody thought, because Hatake Kakashi was not their first period teacher, it was Ms. For Instance last time they checked.

"Good morning, class" the tall, deep-voiced man finally decided to speak, "I know I am not your first period Math teacher but Ms. Karino is not around so I will be taking over for a little while. The principal said she won't be around for a few more days and she actually filed a leave…" before the man can continue speaking there were murmuring voices who said "Thank goodness," or "This is the best day ever, am I gonna win a lottery too?" and he coughed to signal that he was still there with something to say, the students stayed still and all-ears on him.

"Well then, let's start it off with an introduction." He smiled a very warm and approachable smile that was never done by Ms. For Instance or any of the other senseis before.

And so the students one by one stood up and introduced themselves. Sakura hated these moments because her classmates seemed either dull or shy when introducing themselves, and Kakashi-sensei noticed it as well.

"Class, when introducing yourself, you all have to be confident. It's not like anyone's gonna go and eat you or shred you into pieces," he said.

The class was silent but the pink-haired, emerald eyes girl was unable to hold her laugh. By the time she was back to her normal self, she saw that the whole class was eyeing her and Kakashi-senpai looked at her with a sense of gratitude as if saying, "Thanks, you appreciated my joke when nobody else in this class did."

"Gomene," she bowed her head shyly, "please proceed."

"Nah, that was fine" but the man with gray hair just smiled at her with his right arm behind her head.

"He sure is colloquial," whispered a girl not far away from Sakura.

"More like a ghetto," replied the other.

"I think he's warm and approachable," argued Sakura.

"Well then, guys, is that ok if I call you guys instead of class?"

The students nodded in unison.

"OK guys, now I wanna know you more personally before getting on with our business with numbers."

The students wondered what he meant and it showed clearly on their faces.

"What I meant was, since you knew each other very well, I suppose, I want you all to get me through your circle as well."

It still seemed unclear.

"So, I want you all to share secrets with each other right here and right now."

The students gasped in shock.

"He, he. Don't worry, it's one simple question that I'm sure each and everyone of you can answer."

The students were now trembling with fear and a guy who said that it was his luckiest day ever took his statement back.

"What I want to know is," the gray-haired, dark-eyed man changed his warm face into a serious expression.

The atmosphere even got colder although the sun knocks down the wind on their battle once again.

"…who are your crushes? Each and one of you," his smiling face got back again, now even bigger and warmer.

The guys blushed and the girls blushed twice as much.

"Let's start with you!" he pointed a man who rather looked weird and bored.

_Gaah, I'm gonna know Shikamaru's apple of the eye. Just wait till I crush you down on pieces. You can never beat me now!_ Haruno even thought of sticking out her tongue but it would be inappropriate knowing that Nara Shikamaru was not looking at her.

"…" was all the class ever heard of him after he stood up for like 10 seconds ago.

"Say something already, you baka!" Sakura shouted and broke down the silence like what she usually does.

"They started again," whispered Hinata to Ino, the blonde girl nodded in agreement.

Shikamaru glared at Sakura and made an evil smirk and faced Kakashi-sensei, "I'm sorry but," he blurted out "there's no one I like in particular, all I care for are my drawings."

"Oh we have a future Michael Angelo here, huh?" the gray haired man said, "**BUT**," he has a strong accent and voice when he stated the word and his face expression changed and became serious and scary again, "there has to be someone unless you want to stand there for a whole hour," he said and casted out an evil laugh that nobody thought he would do, and Sakura joined him in laughing at the now humiliated Shikamaru. (A/n: have you noticed the rhyme? LOL!)

"I really like you," Kakashi told Sakura.

"Me too, you're waaaay better than Ms. For instance…I mean Ms. Karino," Sakura replied, she really has a way of saying things that straightforward to whomever you are.

Shikamaru, being a lazy but intelligent man as he is, realized the humiliation Sakura, his worst enemy forever (or shall we say rival), is trying to imply. Therefore, for the last time he glanced at the pink-haired girl and looked at her emerald-eyes implying "OMG Sakura, you think I'm really that stupid? Teehee." So he suddenly spoke again and said, "Well then, it's Haruno Sakura."

"YOUUUUUUUUUUU….!!!" Sakura was now fuming with anger, she knew Shikamaru wouldn't like her even if she looked like Miley Cyrus (A/n: LOL xD) or Taylor Swift.

"Sensei, he's lying!" The girl with emerald eyes said turning into her puppy-dog eyes look.

"Well let him be, you'll never know, Sakura-chan," Kakashi-sensei said with tricky eyes as if teasing that it were true.

_Like he would. I knew him longer…and in a more accurate way, I've been rivals with him since 2__nd__ grade._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Big Pink(-haired) Piggyyyy…tenenenen" a young guy says in a sing-sang voice annoying a pink-haired girl in front of her.

"Tall Black(-haired) Nimrod…tenenenen!" the pink-haired girl sings even louder.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"You really piss me off!"

"And so do you!"

The two exchanged their words during break time, there were no teachers around and the class enjoyed their fight because they do this every now and then, as if it was to entertain their classmates.

"Well then, I challenge you!"

"Sure, to know who's greater among us, right?"

"HELL YES!"

"BRING IT ON!!!"

Nara Shikamaru was often labelled "lazy bones" and "super quiet" but when Sakura pisses him off like she usually does, the inner Shikamaru blurts out and never lets himself be defeated by Sakura. She thought that that was her magic afterall, to make Shikamaru's boring life a little fun.

They were second-graders namely Nara Shikamaru and Haruno Sakura. They competed in their favourite topic, Arts. Every Arts class is a challenge to be fought on who's greater.

There were weeks were,

"Big Pink(-haired) Piggy! Look I got A+ = 95% How did you do?"

"I got A+ = 96% BLEH!"

And vice-versa weeks where,

"Tall Black(-haired) Nimrod, I got A+ = 94% How did you do?"

"I got A+ = 96, thanks to you!"

People might see them fighting and challenging each and every day God made but they both knew deep inside they were best of friends and their friendship worked in a different way. It's just that pissing off each other has become a very sacred ritual that strengthens their "friendship".

And that was how it went on until nobody noticed it has become a habit for two years now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well then, very well said," Hatake Kakashi-sensei praised Nara Shikamaru.

The students shivered because it was a roll call and oh-so random.

"How about you , Miss?" he pointed at the pearl-eyed girl who looked rather shy.

"Uhm…ano, eto…" Hyuuga Hinata kept on fidgeting and trying to force her cracked voice to speak but all that had come out were, "ano…eto…"

"Go on, don't be shy. It's not like we all don't know each other," Kakashi-sensei made a Victory sign by using his thumb and index that it looked like a check mark then he winked.

_He's like a shoujo girl, but it's cute. Hahahaha._

"…ano, it's…it's," she was still in a loss of words thinking twice whether she's gonna tell them or not but then she remembered his look when he said 'say it, or you'll stand for an hour', "IT'S UZUMAKI NARUTO-SAMA FROM CLASS 5B!" She finally blurted out and her face turned as red as a tomato.

"Sugoi, sugoi, now you can take your seat," He smiled from ear to ear.

He kept on torturing the students one by one by calling them **randomly**. And finally, he decided to call out the main character in this story. (A/n: Finally.)

"My favourite student so far, tell me who your apple of the eye is, please?"

Some students suspected the pink-haired girl will answer "You, Hatake Kakashi-sensei 3" and some expected her to answer Shikamaru to return the favour but she answered neither.

"I actually had feelings for this guy just yesterday," her best friends had a clue, Shikamaru smirked, she really has a way of saying awkward things so straightforwardly, "It's Uchiha-kun from…"

Many girls reacted even before she can finish what she's saying knowing the fact that half of the girls on their class adore Uchiha Sasuke like hell.

"Jeez, you dummies. Of course it was Uchiha Itachi from class 4B I'm talking about."

The girls were relieved and Haruno Sakura smiled back and showed some pride and casted the victory sign, "Peace!"

On the other hand, Nara Shikamaru was laughing secretly, it was not a simple one, but rather a horror, morbid kind of laugh. Seems like he has a plan, doesn't he?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aiya! (imitated from an anime character I forgot! X_X) 4th chapter is dooooooooone! Hahaha. It took awhile right? Kind of busy with anime. I'm now a certified otaku! Oh yeah! Haha. Anyway, can you notice that I decided to put on A/ns now? Just felt like it. And one more thing, can you notice that my chapter gets longer and longer each time I update? Haha. 'kay guys, till here, I needa read more manga. *o*


End file.
